AoE Battle Ringmaster
http://i205.photobucket.com/albums/bb146/Nervais/flyff00039-1.gif Hey everyone! I decided to write up an Aoe BRM Guide, since the one up so far is kind of... incomplete. In this guide, I will be telling you about every kind of battle rm out there. Merk-Only, Merkcrack, and 1v1 battle rm. Since Im not a battle rm, I will only state briefly about them. :S Most of this information is from Kira's Merkcrack RM Guide, and the official Flyff fourms, so if make sure you give them credit too! o:< Introduction Most people think that Ringmasters are only made for Full support work, Holy Crossing, and even slaves in some cases. Well.. THER'YE DEAD WRONG! (Well... you can Fs if you want too xD) Ringmaster can and will be killing machines if done right. As a Battle Rm, I have 14 pks, and I do pick arena fights and come out victorious. You can too! First you need to choose what kind of ringmaster you want to be, follow the build, get the weps and armor, and go on a ramage. Simple as so. Introduction Merk-Only Rms are for people who perfer the easier,safer,and relax route. In order to successfully aoe, you must have both Prevention and Merkaba maxed, but I'll explain that in the Skills section. Before I list the build, I'll put up the pro's and con's. Pros 1: You're basically immortal. You'll never die, and you dont have to waste money on too ''food... THAT DOESNT MEAN GET CARRIED AWAY! Example: At lvl 98, aoeing 115 Cannibal Mammoths. 2: You wont need a tank, meaning you'll make a lot of money. Doesnt mean you shouldnt get a tank, its faster, yes, but you dont NEED one. 3: Like said before, you're a good solo character. 4: It's way cheaper, since you only need to buy a Gstick, Angel, then LGS. It's all sticks. '''Cons' 1: You kill REALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLY SLOW. Doesnt matter if your full int, you're still one of the slowest aoers ever. 2: You cant Ghunt at all. I've never seen it be done before, and when I had the image in my head, all I saw was: FAIL. 3: You cant really Pk anyone... because anyone could walk out of merk's range and because you have a long cooldown and that's enough time for your opponent to slay you. 4: You're not a real good pvper either. Always remember than anyone could walk out of merks range, and the arena is mostly filled High-Dmg dealers, and most of them kill rms on sight. (It happens to me a lot.... ><) 5: If your Full int, you're going to need a very very high lvled Rimyth/Remingster set. Builds Builds, Builds, Builds. Where would we be without them? Only 2 builds work with Merk-Only. Choose which one you pleasure for. Tanking Build STR: 15 STA: XXX DEX: 15 INT: 15 This is the most recommended way to go if you're going Merk-Only. Most people deny this fact because Merk is based on Int BUT every 1 int only adds 3 DMG to your aoe. That's right, 3. It's up to you, but personally, Im Full Sta. If you want INT so damn badly but want to go Full Sta,LGS adds +20 int, Buy some int rings, Upgrade your gear and awaken MP/INT. The Full Int Build STR: 15 STA: 15 DEX: 15 INT: XXX This build is only for those who CAN get a tank. Without a tank, doesnt matter if you have prevention, you're screwed. Int doesnt even add that much dmg, its not worth it. But, if you want to, go right on ahead. Prove me wrong. Also, take into concederation, You'll need your complete lvl 105 set (The yellow one)+6 and above, Sta rings +9 and above, Hp piecrings in your suit, Sta piecrings in your LGS, and sta awakenings if you plan on going w/o a tank. Skills Skills, skills, skills. Without them, we would be wacking monsters with sticks. Yeah, how about not. <_< Time to show our skills. Important Skills Merkaba Hanzerlrusha: Or just... Merk. .-. This is your main Attack skill, I think you know you should max it right away. Here's detailed info about the skill: "Attack power is mainly determined by the attack rating of the stick being wielded, plus additional damage based on INT. Attack power increases with the level of the skill."- Flyff Wiki. Prevention (Assist Skill) Very Very''' VERY IMPORTANT''' Skill, indeed!! Without this skill, we are X_______X. If you dont max this, I'll track you down and PK you. This skill is why people hate rms (and some bps, but mostly rms). That's why random people come up to you and call you a Prev noob. Don't hate the player, hate the game!, but what can you do? Evny is everywhere. When your heatlh reaches 10% of its normal HP, IT COMPLETLY HEALS YOU, 100%! If everyone had this skill, OH MY F***. Now don't go crazy. Before you get these freaky ideas, here are the things you CAN do with Prevention: - You can get away if your ambushed by a random person. Example: Your chilling in the arena, a knight comes your way and gets you down to 10% and... POOF, HP comes back to 100%, you get away, happy ending for you, yay. - Be the Ultimate Tank. (I'm going to explain this more in the Cant's section) - Damage Test for your friends! 8D (You're like a human punching bag) - Not die. CANT'S include: - Be the Ultimate Tank. Confused? Don't go crazy and tank more than you can handle! UNDERSTAND? - 100% always heals up your hp. IMPORTANT!! If a monster OR a player criticals you and goes over your prevention, you're dead. Example: Chilling in the arena..again... (Stop the tea parties before you get killed D:<) A blade comes up with his 2 LGA's and wacks you with all he's got. You just sit back and wait for him to trigger your prevention when.... BOOM! He gets a 4k critical and that EXCATLY the 10% needed to trigger your prevention meaning.. X__X. Be in mind of that. - Make you fly! That's what your Wings are for, dummy! o:< Sticks Sticks are useful, dont let anyone tell you otherwise, even though they sound like a fail. Now, you either want to get a good awakened stick OR the fancy cool rare sticks. Guardian Stick '''Guardians.gif Two-handed weapon '''Attack: 259 ~ 261 Attack speed: Normal Added bonus: INT+3 Add HP+15% Required Job: Assist Required Level: 60 Most refered to the "GStick". At lvl 60, you shouldnt even be worrying about sticks, cause you cant merk yet. Any npc stick is good. Angels Stick Attack: 308 ~ 310 Attack speed: Normal Added bonus: INT+4 HP+10% Required Job: Assist Required Level: 90 Okay, so you could merk now. This stick is pretty good (Even the full stas), but dont kill yourself over it. If you dont get it, at least get a good awakened npc stick. Legendary Golden Stick- Legendarys.gif Two-handed weapon Attack: 322 ~ 324 Attack speed: Normal Added bonus: INT+20 Required Job: Assist Required Level: 105 You see this stick? You NEED this stick. No subsitutes. It doesnt really matter if there 50m+, GET THAT STICK. Not only does it show for looks, but the INT somewhat helps too. It's a free maxed mental sign + demon's buff pang already maxes mental sign so its a double-double mental sign for you. Get that stick or waste time making the pwnest stick ever with awakes. BloodyStickPhoto.jpg Bloody Stick Two-handed weapon Attack: 338 ~ 340 Attack speed: Normal Added bonus: INT+15 Decreasing of Magic Motion Time+20% Add MP+20% Required Job: Assist Required Level: 120 This stick.... is basically.... your mother. You're mother is the person who pushed you out, provided for you, and made you awesome. Well, this is what this stick does. But HAHAHAHA! Chances are you wont be getting this stick for a while since its like.. Idk... 800m+. Even worse chances are you'll never ever get this stick and you'll be stick with the LGS forever. Alas, don't give up hope! Save up those bills! o:< Ultimate Ancient Stick Two-handed weapon Attack: 691 ~ 694 Attack speed: Normal Added bonus: INT+28 DCT+28% Additional MP+20% Required Job: RingMaster Required Level: 120 Master What... The... F**K? Screw your mother, this is where it's at. This stick is not only god, but its also your sex toy. It's the thing that pleasures you and makes you feel like everything in the world is good once you reach your orgasm. But your chances of getting this is really like.. 0.01%. Before the wipe, you could of bought this in the donation but.. now you cant. Oh well. It's good to have dreams though. NOTE: This weapon is soul-linked. Confused? Once you put it on, it's yours forever. It's like marriage. You're basically marrying your stick. Also NOTE: This weapon is class locked. Confused? No other class can use this stick, meaning this screws over bps, but dont make fun of them, cause that means you cant use the Ancient Knuckle! D= (I didnt add the vampire one cause I felt it didnt really seem worth posting. No point of going crazy over the vampire when the ancient kicks its ass and slices in half. If you want to know about the Vampire, go to this link: http://flyff-wiki.gpotato.com/index.php/Ultimate_Vampire_Stick) Wanna see it in action? 8D VIDEO TIME! 8D NOTE: These are all from the real flyff before the v15 prevention nerf. It still shows how the job is done so :P 1:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IuvtgPPsK1Q 2:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9xXnP3Qx2xc 3:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uHZ2Gjvcd6M&feature=related (This one is in another langauge xD Still shows how its done... it even shows how its done with a buddy! =D) 4:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cv0GktI7rZM&feature=related (This one shows in 2nd view... The video is shooted from his leech... also the song is weird.... so be careful... o-o you have been warned) Sidenote: All of these videos are out of date, doesnt change anything.The whole point of these videos is to show how the process is done. So nobody needs to troll << Merkcrack Aoe Ringmaster This is were it gets exciting. Merkcrack ringmaster is not only fun, but its epic fast if done right. I know everything on this because this is the path I took. First lets get a little pro's on con's out of the way before you go nuts, shall we? Pros - You kill WAYYYYYYYYYYY faster than Merk-only rms. - Therefore, you lvl faster also. - You're able to stun your mobs, which means less hits. - You're significantly better at pvp than merk-only ringmasters. - You could actually giant now. WOO! Go farm those LGA's! =D - More Def bc you have a Shield now. Cons - You're HP is MUCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH lower than Merk-Only (The Stam ones) RMs. Which means that you have to invest into Pills n' crap now. - THE WEAPON SWITCH '''*Dun Dun Dun* This is the most reason why people dont go Merkcrack. To kill effectivly, you need to cast merk with your stick and then switch very quickly to your knuckle and burst crack the mob while merk is in cooldown. The bad side? On occasion, you may accidently press the keys too fast, in the wrong order, or at the wrong time, which may result in you being weaponless. This means that you are standing there doing absolutely nothing. - In the event of over-tanking, you have to stop everything, run, and recast Prevention. As a Merk-only RM, this process is easy, and is the core of the style. As a Mercrack RM, this can be quite the rush, as well as stressful. Aborting Burst Crack, switch to your stick, and getting far enough away so that you can recast Prevention without getting killed, can be a challenge. The solution is simple, though. Learn what you can handle, and use Pills. Use pills. USE THEM. - When you're still getting used to the process, you may have to invest in blessing or ress scrolls. I know I did. .___. - Not a good soloer. You'll need an RM to heal you or surrender your money/drops to a tank. Still Confused? You want the safe,easy, and slugish route? Go Merk-Only. You want the faster,pvp/giant built, yet scary-at-times route? Go Merkcrack. Builds time!!! Builds (2) '''The "I could do almost anything" Build STR: XX STA:100-140 INT: 15 DEX: 15 It's the "I could do almost anything" Build because this build gives you many opitions of what you wanna do. You could farm giants, kill well, win in guild wars, be a good pvper, be a good pker, and even fly faster.... wait, no, you cant fly faster you noob! The "I could pvp better than most rms" Build STR: XXX STA: 80-90 INT: 15 DEX: 15-50 This build is more for people who want to be killing machines. It's not reallllllllllllly a good aoe build... but with that much dex and str, you could rock it with a tank. Bigger critical rate=More wins. The "I must either have a tank or Im insane" Build STR: XXX STA: 15-40 INT: 50-90 DEX: 15 The titile is self-explanitory. To pull this off, you need a tank or epic gear. Nuff said. Skills (2) Im not going to borther repost the same skills as for Merk-Only. You still need Prev, Merk, and most of your rms skills, only thing that is new is... Burst Crack This is a new skill that you should max out. While merk goes into its 10 sec cooldown, you cast this baby 6-8 times. Ver useful and gets the job done. Stonehand Another skill that requires a MAX on it. Stonehand stuns while your burstcracking, which means less hits and a good time to heal. Also good in pvp. Other than Prevention, this is your next best friend. Spirit Fortune NOTE: You dont HAVE to have this skill. It's useful.. a little... but max only if you feel like it. It's worth it too me.. Knuckles Oh! I forgot to mention that you now have to invest into both a knuckle AND a Shield. Expensive, yes in the long run. Worth it, yes in the long run.